divine_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
Melee Guide
Hey guys this is a guide to help you with your training. This guide will start for when you first login to divine-reality. Melee: Attack, Strength and Defence. First you will want to bank everything except the gear i am wearing below and the cash stack. http://i60.tinypic.com/2le1ekm.png Now head to ::shops and buy everything i have in my inventory. img=http://i61.tinypic.com/egpgd5.png Once you have got the items go onto the spell book, locate the varrok teleport then click it, select rock crabs. Now you should see some rock crabs level 13 here is where you will train until 60 defence, strength and attack. img=http://i57.tinypic.com/4jkew.png Now you have 60 strength, defence and attack you are able to update your gear. img=http://i58.tinypic.com/2cscrhu.png There is now 2 paths you can go down, upgrading your gear further or leveling slayer. color=#b22222ubPath 1: Upgrading Your gear./b/u/color In this path i will be showing you a guide to train whilst buying improvements for your armour, before doing this you can go to the bank and withdraw some potions to increase your xp. Now you are all ready find the watchtower teleport on the spell book (it should be called minigame teleports) Click on it, more, then locate barbarian assault choose that option. The items you will be going for are the fighter torso, barrows gloves and rune defender. From getting those items it should of leveled you up to around 70 in each stat if you are on sir or lord mode, legend it will take you longer to get 70 in each stat i would suggest going to ape atoll dungeon and training there for a bit until 70 in strength, defence and attack. 43 prayer is highly recommended for the next part lords + sirs should be able to do this by ::vote and buying big bones as a reward. Legends you will have to kill around 10-15 dragons to get enough bones for 43 prayer. You should now match me. img=http://i59.tinypic.com/5d74md.png color=#ff0000ubPath 1 Continued: Barrows/b/u/color Now you have got decent gear, 70 strength, 70 attack, 70 defence go to the head chef located at ::home and ::shops and buy 100 prayer potions, 10 super attack 10 super strength and 10 super defence also i recommend buying as many sharks as possible. Now head over to the general store and purchase a spade. Make your inventory match mine as well as possible. img=http://i57.tinypic.com/25jwh7d.png Now you are ready for barrows. Barrows is the exact same to runescape on divine reality if you never did barrows on runescape google it to find out some extra information. I would suggest doing barrows until you get around 5-6 items from there you should be able to sell them to players and your aim is to get full guthans so if you have any guthans pieces from barrows keep them. keep at barrows until you have full guthans. color=#ffa07abuPath 1: The finale part/u/b/color Now you have got guthans this is the easy part fill you inventory with super attack defence and strength and head to ape atoll dungeon (Second page, monster teleports) Now you have arrived at ape atoll dungeon you should notice the skeletons automatically attack meaning you don't have to do anything. You will not need food as the guthans spear will heal you. This method should not be afked not being afk does not mean you have to watch your exp rise ;) i load up a movie or youtube and sit back and relax with the client open to the side so i can see the what is happening. This is the method you can use from 70 - 99 in your melee stats. img=http://i57.tinypic.com/hukgti.png ubcolor=#00ff00Path 2: Slayer./color/b/u In this path you will be leveling slayer whilst leveling your combat stats, this is a popular method and can be done 60 up till 99 in stats depending how much slayer you can take. Slayer is an ideal method as it gains you levels and money. To get a task head to the general store then go left and down near the wilderness and you will see a little building inside this building you will see gnome trainer, aubury, mazchna and rat burgiss. You are after mazchna at this moment in time, speak with him and ask for a task he will give you a certain npc to kill which will gain you slayer xp throughout the task and points once the task is completed. I suggest getting 43 prayer as some of the tasks you get you will need the protect prayers. img=http://i58.tinypic.com/r86xlk.png Congratulations on 99 Attack, Strength and Defence If you found this helpful or not helpful leave feedback below if anything needs adding also leave below.